Secrets Long Forgotten
by ZivaCullen623
Summary: Ziva is heartless. Toyn doesn't understand. As she writes to a penpal secrets are unfurled and she flees. The Gibss' try to find her, when an accident happens they fall apart. As a certain girl ninja  comes into their life years laer life gets complicated


A/N I'M BAAAAAAAAAA CK yeah, yeah, yeah I know. "who does this person think they are, thinking that we're still going to read their story after the've been gone for so long." But please don't abandon me, I really believe in this story and have a concrete plan. So please stick with me and thank you so much. So without further ado presenting the rewrite of Secrets Long Forgotten, I hope you enjoy it : )

Secrets Long Forgotten

Chapter 1- Is this Home?

Ziva POV

It's been two weeks since my family died, they were burned, and I had to watch as the flames ate them. I could hear my sister's screams, and my father cursing, and then the coughing started. I was in the safe room when it happened. I had been in the safe room when it happened. I had just come home from a mission, I had just come out of the underground tunnel, returning from Mossad headquarters when the alarms started going off, the doors locked, but I could see my little sister as she died. She had been waiting for me to come home, she wasted her last breaths trying to get me out of the safe room, not realizing that she was in danger, not me. I could see her cough up blood before she died. The room I was in was the only thing left of my house in Israel. My parents were dead, my sister was dead, my brother was off on a secret mission for the next 6 years. Mossad wanted nothing to do with me, I was a thirteen-year-old girl, even though I had been on more successful missions then most of the senior members I was being sent away. I, Ziva David, was moving to America.

The people who were taking me in were Shannon and Leroy Gibbs, along with their daughter Kelly whos years old. The picture showed them all together as a smiling family the mother had auburn hair that flowed to her lower back, she had startling emerald eyes and a gorgeous smile. The father had grey hair in an army buzz cut and had watery blue eyes. Their daughter had her mother's hair and fathers eyes. I was going to be living with a happy normal family, I wouldn't last month.

The plane started to descend and I tore my eyes away from the window, still holding onto my last memory of Israel. The sun, the sand, the heat were the memories I held onto most as I got off the plain in rainy, dismal Washington D.C. I looked around the mostly abandoned airport and found the Gibbs' easily. The daughter was wearing a pink skirt and glittery shirt, I immediately groaned, it was obvious that Shannon and Gibbs were into the pink bubble gum daughter thing, were going to have some issues. The thing that surprised me was the boy standing with them. He looked about a year or two older than me, with chestnut hair, jeans and a plain t-shirt. I approached them, suddenly self-conscious. I wasn't exactly much to look at, my jet black hair went down to my middle back, and was always wild, my brown eyes weren't exactly an attractive shade, I would never be caught in whatever contraption Kelly was wearing.

"Ziva." I looked up and saw Leroy standing next to me. "You ready to go." I nodded and followed him over to the others. "This is Shannon, Kelly and Tony. Tony's going to be staying with us this year while his parents are in the Caribbean. I looked more closely at the boy in front of me. His hair was chestnut with strands of dark brown, and his eyes seemed to change colors.

I didn't respond, instead I just followed Shannon, who sensing the tense atmosphere in the air, had started walking. I stared out of the window on the ride home, my only bag on my lap; watching the colors of fall outside my window., not letting the tears escape. I was Mossad not a scared little girl, I didn't have room for feelings. I memorized the route from the airport to the house, just in case I needed it.

The house itself was very nice, two floors not including the basement and attic. I walked inside and saw a state of the art kitchen and a nice family style dinning room. The floor plan was very open, with no real walls between the kitchen, dinning room, and family room. Almost the entire back walls were made of windows, letting in a lot of natural light. I continued to follow Shannon who lead me upstairs. She stopped in front of a very pink room, and I started praying that it wasn't mine. "This is Kelly's room, and the one right next to it is Tonys'. The one down the hall is my room. We were originally going to put you in Tonys' room, but we though you might like upstairs better. " I peeked into Tony's room which had light blue walls and was a complete mess, boys. Shannon lead me up the stairs to the attic, I expected an unfinished room with a blowup mattress, but instead was meet with a gorgeous lavender room.

The bed was a queen, and had a dark purple comforter; the bookcase made of clear glass and looked very futuristic, and my dressers were a classic white. In the corner I saw a round black char hanging from the ceiling. On the other side of the room there was a lilac window seat with white billowy curtains, and against the back wall there was a punching bag. Right net to my bed was a white end table that matched my dressers, it held a black iHome, a purple macbook, and a grey square lamp. The overall feel of the room was calming and I instantly loved it. It almost made me feel bad that I wasn't going to be staying here for too much longer, almost.

I'm not planning to run away, I'm just embracing the inevitable, no one wants a trained killer sleeping that close to their five-year-old daughter. As they begin to realize who I am, they'll send me back, and I'm perfectly okay with that. This room will go to some other foster kid, a sane one. A girl who will wear pink, and bring home a boyfriend. Someone who isn't me. Still, I walked over to my bed and sat down looking at the picture above my bead. It was a photo, from a long time ago. It featured me and another girl. We were both wearing the standard black tank top and camo capris, we were laughing, that was the last time I had laughed. The other girl was Miriam, my best friend. My father had sent her on a mission, and she never came back. In Mossad friends are a liability, and when he saw how close I was getting my father decided that Miriam wasn't good for me, and I never saw her again. But that was the past, and was important anymore, what was important was keeping my guard up, so that when they did realize who I was I could leave easily.

I continued to unpack, placing my lack of clothes into the sleek white dresser and putting special books on the bookshelf. I began to hum while I worked, thinking of a song that Thali had taught me the day before she died, before I knew it I was singing out loud twirling around the room while I put my stuff away.

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_

_This little bungalow with some strange new friends _

_Stay up too late and I'm too thin_

_We probably see each other it's till the end_

I saw Gibbs standing in the doorway, smiling, "Dinners ready" he said heading downstairs. I immediately got angry, who does he think he is, just standing there watching me. I walked downstairs angrily, Tony passed me on my way down. I could smell the meal before I could see it. Shannon had made a penne pasta with a lemon sauce and shrimp mixed in, I could see Kelley making a face as Tony tried to shove a piece of shrimp in his mouth, and Gibbs snaking his arms around Shannon and giving her a peck on the cheek. I stopped dead in my tracks, feeling my anger draining away. This was what a family was supposed to look like, no guns, no death threats, just love.

_Flashback_

"_Ziva, Thali come here." I looked up and saw my father standing over us with a knife. "I am going to teach you two a lesson about pain. He started to walk out of the room; Thali and I quickly followed him. He led us into the forest before stopping and turning towards us. "If you are going to be in Mossad you need to learn a lesson about pain." He took out his knife "so I am going to take this knife and make a single cut, and if you scream I'll make another one."_

"Ziva, dinners ready." I was shake out of my thoughts by Shannon, who was filling up glasses with water. We all sat around the rectangular dinning table. Gibbs and Shannon sat at the end of the table, while I sat across from Kelly and Tony, who were having a tickle fight. They stopped as soon as the food hit the table, and attacked their plates with such a rigor that I stared at them in shock for a moment before beginning to eat my dinner. "So Kelly how was dance today."

I saw Kelly's face light up as she launched into a story about how she had been chosen to do a big solo at their upcoming recital. The rest of dinner passed by uneventfully, with Tony annoying Kelly and being reprimanded by Gibbs. After dinner Tony and Kelly raced upstairs to play some game that Tony had brought with him, and Gibbs headed to the basement to do god knows what. I started clearing the table, ignoring Shannon's shocked expression. In a matter of minutes the kitchen was clean, and I headed back upstairs.

The first thing I did was take the computer and opened the Microsoft word app that had been installed.

Dear whoever cares enough to read this,

My first day in the Gibbs household wasn't awful. I have a pretty room, and the neighborhood seems nice enough, but I would give anything to be back in Israel right now, whispering to Thali even though we were supposed to be asleep. Shannon and Gibbs are nice enough but, they just don't understand that I'm not a normal teenager, that I don't care about clothes, or makeup, and their kids are just so….normal….it's nauseating. The older one Tony just oozes teenage boy, and their little girl Kelly acts like she lives of butterfly juice, she dances and sings around the house with butterfly wings on, I mean seriously who does that. This is where I am right now though, and for the time being I have to work with what I've been given, but what I've been given is something I don't think I can work with. We'll find out in the weeks to come.

_Ziva_

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAA I hope you guys like what I'm doing with the story so far, don't worry, this time I have a plan for the way the story is going and am less likely to screw up like last time. So until next time.

Peace, Love, and Fictional Characters

ZivaCullen623


End file.
